percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:TheWiseOne/David - I
Leah sat next to David in the woods, over looking the Big House. The sun was bright, crickets chirped and monsters made sounds in the distance. "So, " Leah looked at her boyfriend, "you've moved out of the Hermes Cabin?" Leah crossed her legs. "Yeah." He wrapped his arms around his knees. "I'm a Hephaestus kid now." He smiled. David had been in Cabin 11 for a year, until he had been claimed during Capture the Flag, two nights before. "Cool. Are they nice? I've never talked to them." She pulled her dark brown hair to one side. "I think so. They welcomed me and told me to get settled and feel right at home." "Do you feel a home?" She watched as a squirrel ran up a tree. "Yeah, a little. I'd just started getting comfortable in the Hermes Cabin." He stretched out his legs and lay on the leafy ground, gazing at the treetops, the sunshine making his green eyes shine. "But, what's the Demeter Cabin like for you? Do you feel at home there?" He scratched his head, ruffing his brown hair. Leah shrugged. He pulled her closer. Leah had been really down ever since her best friend Kate had gone missing on a quest for a rogue Cyclops, earlier that week. "Hey, we'll find her." He said, adjusting his glasses. He sat up beside her, leaning closer for a kiss. Suddenly, he was drenched in water. Their friends Matt and Jessie stood above them, laughing. Leah was shocked at first, but then broke into a laugh. "We got you good, man!" Jessie, a 14-year-old daughter of Athena that David had met when he came to camp. She'd been at Camp since she was eight and became a year-rounder when she was ten, when her dad joined the military as a full time career. Her gold-blonde hair was tied in a braid and held back by a green bandana. The sleeves of her white and black shirt that said 3DG, were rolled up to her elbows and her denim caprees were worn down and ripped on one knee. She high-fived Matt, my best friend. His black shorts were soaked, matching his blue tee-shirt. His black DC sneakers squished when he shifted and his blonde hair was parted in different ways. "Very, very funny." David took off his glasses and wiped them clean. Leah tried to stifle a smile. "That's for catapulting me into the Sound." Earlier that morning, Matt and David had found an old war catapult and David tested it out with Matt's help. "Get out of here, Matt." David squeezed the water from his shirt. Jessie sat down between David and Leah. She pulled a pocket knife from her pocket and picked the mud from her blue Converse high-tops. "Sorry guys. But, you'd got to admit this was funny!" She laughed so hard she fell backwards. "You've been hanging with the Stolls too much." David looked at the pranksters. "Both of you." The conch horn blew in the distance. Leah stood, helping David up. "Dinner. Come on, go get some dry clothes." She started down the path, towards the Demeter Cabin's line. Jessie got up and put the knife away. Then, the three of them started down the path. Category:Blog posts